Skyfire
Skyfire, or Jetfire is the name of several fictional characters from the Transformers universes. He is nearly always depicted as an Autobot with jet or space shuttle alternate mode. In the many stories of Skyfire told through the numerous Generation 1 continuities, there is one constant aspect — an early alliance with the Decepticons, which has served only to convince him to side with the Autobots. Skyfire's dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific and technological advancement — this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It is this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he is often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat, and his position as one of the fastest usually means he is the first to do so. History |-|Cartoon = Backstory On Cybertron before the war, SkyFire was a scientist and explorer working with Starscream. Together, they investigated an uncharted planet (Jacinto), where they failed to find signs of intelligent life. Sky Fire wished to scrutinize the planet further, and moving in close enough to the planet, a polar wind storm swept him up and buried him beneath the Arctic ice. Starscream searched for his friend, but was unable to locate him and returned to Cybertron alone and abandoned his scientist ways and joined the Deceptions, becoming second-in-command to Megatron. Fire in the Sky Millions of years later, in 1984, the Decepticons excavated the frozen Skyfire while draining heat energy from the Earth's core and reactivated him. Reunited with his old friend, Starscream, Skyfire joined the Decepticon ranks. When the Autobots arrived, Skyfire engaged in battle with them, but then saved the Autobots' human allies Sparkplug and Spike Witwicky when they became stranded on an ice floe. Naively, he took the two to Megatron under the impression that he and the other Decepticons were good, but when Megatron took them as prisoners, Skyfire started to question his allegiance. When Starscream ordered him to destroy the captured Autobot search party, he refused, and Starscream turned his weapons on him, leaving him heavily damaged. Repaired by Ratchet, he joined the Autobot side and engaged in a dogfight with Starscream which ended when he sacrificed himself to stop the core drain, burying himself in ice once again in the process. An Autobot A short time later, however, Skyfire was recovered by Wheeljack and Sideswipe, and immediately participated in an attack on the Decepticons in Peru, where the antagonists were once again attempting to use the Earth's core energy for their own means. Skyfire was almost permitted to destroy the villains' new weapon by Thundercracker, but was then blasted by Starscream and repaired with some difficulty by Spike. Skyfire would go on to make semi-regular appearances in the immediate future, helping the Autobots evacuate their base when the volcano it was embedded in became active, and flying a squad of troops to battle the Insecticons. Trivia * Skyfire was voiced by Greg Berger, who also voiced Grimlock. * In Dark Awakening, a ship resembling Skyfire's is shot down by the Quintessons. Due to the number of animation errors in this episode, it is by no means guaranteed that was the "real" Skyfire. However, in Grimlock's New Brain when Grimlock lists the Autobots capable of spaceflight, he does not mention Skyfire. Gallery 300px-FireintheSky_DecepticonsrepairingSkyfire.jpg|Skyfire being revived by the Decepticons. 225px-G1toon_starscream_and_skyfire.jpg|Skyfire and Starscream reunited. FireintheSky_Skyfires_magicAutobotsymbol.jpg|Skyfire leaving the Decepticons and joining the Autobots. 800px-Gen-toy_Jetfire_Leader.jpg|Skyfire toy. |-|Comics = Jetfire was created by Shockwave to bolster the Decepticons forces, but joined the Autobots when he was given life. He was a recurring character throughout Marvel's the Transformers comics. Marvel's the Transformers Events from the UK-only comic stories are in italics. Creation Jetfire's body was created by Shockwave, along with the Constructicons to be used as a new Decepticon. He planned to use Optimus Prime's head, containing the Creation Matrix to give life to Jetfire and the others. Optimus Prime had secretly passed the Matrix onto the teenaged Buster Witwicky, so although the Constructicons were brought to life, Shockwave was unable to bring Jetfire to life. Shockwave soon learned of the human's involvement, so he sent Jetfire's non sentient body after the human. When Jetfire found Buster, he was accompanied by the Bluestreak and Bumblebee for his protection, but Buster's Creation Matrix powers disassembled Jetfire. Buster reassembled Jetfire, and with Bumblebee's help, changes were made to allow Buster to directly control him. However, Jetfire's programming reasserted itself, and maneuvered so wildly that Buster, riding in the cockpit, blacked out so that Shockwave could recapture him. Knowing the Autobots were eavesdropping on him, Shockwave sent Jetfire to drop a fake Optimus Prime head at a disclosed location for the Autobots to find, so that, when attached to the body, it would attack the Autobots. At the last moment, Buster was able to control Jetfire once again, knocking out Shockwave, and delivering the true Optimus Prime head to the Autobots. With Optimus Prime fully restored, Jetfire was quickly given life and joined the Autobots. Despite his new alligance, he was briefly mistrusted due to his Decepticon origin, and during the "Dinobot Hunt" Ironhide resented being given orders by someone with a Decepticon insignia; Jetfire proved himself by restraining Slag, and had his badge torn off in the process. '' Having proven himself, he was granted the Rite of the Autobrand marking him as one of their rank. ''to be added Classics Regeneration One Post G1 These are versions of the character heavily inspired by G1. Transformers IDW See main article: Jetfire (IDW Comics) Unicron Trilogy See main article: Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy) Transformers Animated See main article: Jetfire and Jetstorm (Transformers Animated) Transformers Cinematic Universe See main article: Jetfire (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Aligned continuity See main article: Jetfire (WFC) Transformers Cyberverse See main article: Jetfire (Cyberverse) Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Defectors Category:False Antagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Creation